


gold rush

by 5ingum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anticipation, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Friends to Lovers, George'sPOV, Gold Rush, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Roses, Runaway Bride, Unrequited Love, Wedding Rings, Weddings, sad fundy ;-; im sowy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: Your big sparkling eyes like the champagne in my glass,Can god ever explain to me why you look so handsome in a dress?Because it’s a mystery to me,The sound of your heels hitting the ground,Like a knife through my heart,---poem/song <3inspired by "gold rush" by Taylor Swiftinspired by "▪︎ L O V E M E ▪︎" by Aph phroditehere is the link to the animation (it's not actually a wedding animation but it inspired me anyway)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rjDYZ07Tx8&feature=youtu.be
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don’t ship DreamNotFound or Gream  
> This is just for the bit  
> Hope you enjoy uwu  
> <3

I remind myself that I came here,

Because you’re my best friend.

But I secretly think that everybody wants you,

Everyone would die to get a chance to love you,

I tell myself I’m just jealous,

But why does it make me sick to see you like this?

The veil and the gown he dressed you up in,

Your big sparkling eyes like the champagne in my glass,

Can god ever explain to me why you look so handsome in a dress?

Because it’s a mystery to me,

The sound of your heels hitting the ground,

Like a knife through my heart,

Still it all makes me sick.

Giving you all his toys just in the name of marriage,

The wedding hall and the decorations are just a flattery,

I hate the gold rush, gold rush,

I don’t like the fact that you’ve torn us,

I don’t like the way he looks back at you,

Maybe I’m just jealous.

But why does it make me sick to see you like this?

Walking down the aisle and eyes still on you,

Even when flowers fly in my face,

That shimmering dress against your skin,

Can't help the heart beating in my chest,

Your hair falls down in front of your face like dominos,

Walks past,

Quick brush,

I don’t think that it’s meant to go like this at all.

Holding on to my seat,

With passionate intensity,

Anticipating heartbreak with the worst luck,

My mind telling me it is not true love.

And when the vows are being said,

My gut says you’re telling him pretty lies,

You're not looking him in the face,

I hate the gold rush, gold rush,

I hate the idea that what I might do will make a red flush,

I hate that what I want to do isn’t right,

And if I was a true friend I would fight it off,

And let you two be,

In your gleaming dress,

Shaking bouquet hands,

With your shining side glance,

You give a look to me,

While we sit in silence during the objection piece,

Like he isn’t there,

Like you’re asking me, begging me!

To save you,

Just maybe, just maybe, just maybe!!

"I object your declaration of love

Now give me your hand and Fundy get away from my man”

Climbing up there,

Handing you a chicken I got from the buffet,

That I was too sick to eat,

Just so I could get you to hold something that was from me.

Holding your hands and feeling his ring,

Gave inexplicable utmost jealousy,

"Let's go around back here,

Behind this pillar"

I hate the gold rush, gold rush,

I hate that everyone that looks at you wants you,

I don’t like that he wants you,

I can't dare to just dream about this anymore,

I don’t like the rose blush creeping up when I kiss you,

I don't like the slow motion double vision after our lips touched,

Because I have to, have to,

I don’t like that he wants you,

Everybody wants you,

Everyone wonders what it would be like to love you,

Everybody wants you,

Everyone would die just to feel your touch,

And I want you to tell me,

That you love me, love me,

Because everybody,

Loves you.

Because I don’t think I can handle,

Another pretty lie,

That this is all fake,

So you need to kiss me and tell me,

That you truly love me instead.

And I don’t care what they think,

Because this matters more,

“He didn’t pull away!”

That’s what I’ll say,

I'll call you out,

And if you want to run away with me,

All you need to say is yes.


End file.
